The Path of Stars
by Rainstorm27
Summary: Starpaw is having the same prophecy shown to him every single night. The stars plunge into the bloddy lake, and he dies in blood every single night. He wants to know what Starclan is showing him, and grows impatient with his ancestors. Ravenpaw, Starpaw's best friend, is told of the prophecy, and joins in to seek the answer.
1. Chapter 1

Thunderclan

Leader: Willowstar- longfurred dappled gray she-cat, green eyes, white paws.

Deputy: Shardwing- silver tabby tom, black stripes, silver blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Lilypool- long furred, pale gray she-cat, mint green eyes. (Sister to Willowstar and Littlesong.)

Starpaw- black tom, starry blue eyes, white flecks all over.

Warriors: Jayflight- silver tom, ice blue eyes, white stripes, brother to Shardwing and Jaggedroar.

Lionscar- golden tom, scars all over from a fox, amber eyes, sister is Amberpool.

Amberpool- the same as Lionscar, except no scars.

Ravenpaw- black she-cat, blue eyes, white tip of the tail.

Littlesong- white she-cat, emerald green eyes, can't speak.

Mousestep- brown tom, white unusual spots, black paws, amber eyes.

Brackentail- brown-black tabby tom, blue eyes.

Sweetfern- pinkish white she-cat, pretty blue eyes.

Pinkpaw- pinkish white she-cat, blue eyes.

Clawfire- red she-cat, green eyes.

Icepaw- pure white she-cat, beautiful blue eyes.

Redclaw- red tom- ice blue eyes, brother to Clawfire.

Jaggedroar- gray tom, blue eyes.

Whisperpaw- beautiful golden she-cat, sapphire blue eyes, pretty white streaks on pelt.

Summerlake- golden tabby she-cat, green eyes.

Queens: Nightpool- black she-cat, green eyes, mate is Jaggedroar. (Kits are Morningkit, Twighlightkit, and Dawnkit, Morningkit and Dawnkit are both she-cats, Twighlight is a tom.)

Elders: Mudface- brown tom, white paws, dark brown spots, amber eyes.

Finchfeather- longfurred yellow she-cat, blue eyes.

* * *

Shadowclan

Leader: Fogstar- pale gray tom, green eyes.

Deputy: Milkfur- white she-cat, pale gray eyes.

Medicine Cat: Robinflight- pale brown she-cat, amber eyes, reddish underbelly.

Warriors: Braveclaw- red tom, green eyes.

Leafclaw- black she-cat, unusual brown spots, amber eyes.

Kestralpaw- brown tom, white flecks, blue eyes

Shadewing- dark gray tom, green eyes.

Darkpaw- black tom, pale gray stripes, blue eyes.

Jadewhisper- pretty jade green eyes, pale brown she-cat.

Mistyfur- gray she-cat, white paws, green eyes.

Firewind- reddish tom, blue eyes, White paws.

Scarletpaw- red she-cat, blue eyes.

Queens: Silverbrook- shorthaired silver tabby she-cat, pale blue eyes, mate is Shadewing. (Kits are Whitekit and Snowkit, Snowkit is a she-cat, and Whitekit is a tom.)

Starlingfeather- black she-cat, white unusual spots, blue eyes, expecting Braveclaw's kits.

* * *

Windclan

Leader: Moorestar- pale gray tom, crippled on his back right foot, green eyes.

Deputy: Runningriver- silver tabby she-cat, pretty dark blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Whitewind- longfurred white tom, green eyes, will retire once Featherpaw finishes training,

Featherpaw- brown she-cat, amber eyes, white flecks on belly.

Warriors: Windstripe- white tom, gray stripes, green eyes.

Spottedflight- tortishell she-cat, amber eyes.

Sunripple- dark orange she-cat, black streaks all over, black belly, bright blue eyes.

Creekrunner- handsome brown tabby tom, emerald green eyes.

Nutpaw- pale brown she-cat, amber eyes.

Rabbitscratch- brown tom, large scar on his flank, amber eyes.

Owlfur- dark brown she-cat, white chest, white underbelly, blue eyes.

Lightningsprint- yellow tom, fur always spiky, blue eyes.

Queens: Smallrain- small blue-gray she-cat, navy blue eyes, expecting Rabbitscratch's kits.

Elders: Horsepelt- brown she-cat, amber eyes.

Palecloud- white tom, amber eyes.

Shyfinch- pale yellow she-cat, pale blue eyes.

* * *

Riverclan

Leader: Opalstar- beautiful blue-gray she-cat, pretty dark blue eyes, white markings.

Deputy: Sweptflower- silver tabby she-cat, lilac eyes, white paws, white chest, white belly.

Medicine Cat: Stormflight- handsome blue-silver tabby tom, pale blue eyes.

Warriors: Spiritshine- pretty golden she-cat, white tip of tail, pretty green eyes.

Shimmerpaw- golden tabby she-cat, white chest, white belly, emerald green eyes.

Ravenmask- handsome sleek black tom, white tip of tail, white front right paw, white chest, ice blue eyes.

Perchclaw- pale brown tom, green eyes, white paws.

Shellpaw- pinkish white she-cat, pretty blue eyes.

Hawkgaze- handsome dark brown tabby tom, dark green eyes.

Icewing- pure white she-cat, piercing blue eyes.

Berryspeck- sleek blue-gray tom, blue eyes.

Frostshade- handsome white tom, dark green eyes.

Emberpounce- Handsome ginger tom, piercing green eyes.

Moonpath- pretty silver tabby, rain blue eyes.

Beetlepaw- gray tabby tom, handsome blue eyes.

Petalsong- white she-cat, pretty sapphire eyes.

Stingpaw- gray tom, handsome amber eyes.

Ripplewind- dark brown tabby tom, blue eyes.

Hailfall- pale brown tabby tom, ice blue eyes.

Queens: Sunstream- orange she-cat, unusual amber eyes, white streaks along her pelt, mate is Ripplewind. (Kits are Mousekit and Fallkit, both are toms.

Silverberry- silver tabby she-cat, berry blue eyes, expecting Hawkgaze's kits.

Elders: Fallensky- orange tabby tom, amber eyes.

Fawnleap- pale brown she-cat, frosty blue eyes.

* * *

Prologue

Starpaw opened one eye and groaned in disgust. He was having the same prophecy for the past 2 weeks. He was in the sky looking down on the lake where the clans lived. He could see everything, and he looked over at Thunderclan his clan where he served as a Medicine Cat. He saw Ravenkit, Pinkkit, and Icekit playing with a moss ball, and their mother was sharing tongues with Nightpool the other queen in Thunderclan. _Everything is the same! What are you trying to tell me Starclan! _He thought desperatley. ANd the strange part was that there was no one else. Then he noticed stars moving toward the lake out of the corner of his right eye. He started moving at a rapid pace towards the lake. He noticed that the lake was no longer blue as he got closer, it was a rich, dark red. Starpaw screeched as he hit the water, but it wasn't water, it was blood. The stench filled his nose as he struggled to keep afloat, and blood filled his mouth. He gagged, and he choked on the blood. He went under, red liquid started pouring into his eyes. Then everything was still, and quiet.

Starpaw woke up, sweat covering his body, and he was breathing hard. _What does it mean? _he thought in frustration. _What am I to do?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Ravenkit woke up_ t_o her sibling Pinkkit grooming, and it was not Ravenkit's favorite way to wake up in the morning. "Get off of me you furball!" she hissed. "You need to look presentable for our apprentice ceremony! And I am not having my sister looking like a hedgehog!" Pinkkit huffed. Ravenkit sprinted away just in time, she had a bit more time left before the ceremony. It was dawn for Starclan's sake!

She saw Starpaw, her closest friend in the clan, come out of the medicine cat fuming in anger. She tilted her head in confusion, he rarley ever got angry! He was usually calm and collected. She rushed to him, "Wait up!" Starpaw looked back, and his expression softened. "Hi," he said gloomily. "What do you want?" "I want you tell me what is going on, you don't usually start fuming in the morning, unless Nightpool's kits wreck the herb piles," Ravenkit demanded. Starpaw looked away, "Are you excited for your apprentice ceremony?" She knew he was trying to distract her, and she sighed. If he wanted to change the subject, then there was no stopping him. "Pinkkit was giving a full grooming session when I woke up. It was a nice... surprise," Ravenkit ended awkwardly. She wondered if Icekit woke up to Pinkkit grooming her.

"I hope my mentor is Lionscar, he knows a lot of fighting moves!" she said. The golden tom was the best fighter in all of the clan! "With his fighting skills, I would be unstoppable!" she sighed. She noticed Starpaw shake his head in disaproval. "Power isn't everything," he whispered. Anger was bubbling inside her, she was only joking! She didn't want power, all she wanted to be was a loyal warrior! He can't say anything about that, he was a medicine cat! "You wouldn't know the glory of defending your clan! If I was unstoppable I would help protect my clanmates not use it!" she hissed. "Well being unstoppable can lead to disasters! You havn't even been in a battle yet, so how would you know defending your clan is an honor? It might lead to more death!" He snorted angrily. Ravenkit spun around, and stalked off before he could say anymore.

Ravenkit calmed herself down, she wasn't going to let Starpaw get in her way today. Today was on her and her sisters becoming apprentices. She still wanted Lionscar to be her mentor. She walked into the nursery and breathed in the scents. She wasn't going to sleep in hear tonight, she was sleeping in the apprentices den. She saw that Icekit did get Pinkkit's grooming of terror, but Icekit's fur was more sleek and easy to untangle. "Ravenkit come here," she heard Sweetfern's voice come from across the nursery. Ravenkit was sure that Sweetfern didn't like her kits, and she loathed Ravenkit the most. Ravenkit dragged her feet, and sat down obediently. Her mother liked order and discipline. Ravenkit was hard to control, and she had a free spirit that was hard to wrangle with. While her mother groomed her, Ravenkit still hoped that her mentor was going to be Lionscar.

When the sun just barely started to sink, Willowstar called for everyone. _This is it, _Ravenkit thought. _This is the day I am going to start to make my way up to being the best warrior anyone has ever seen! _She wriggled with excitement, not really paying attention to anything. "Icekit from now on you will be called Icepaw, your mentor will be Clawfire. Clawfire, pass all you know to this apprentice," Willowstar called. "Pinkkit you're now Pinkpaw, your mentor will be Sweetfern." Pinkpaw drooped her her head in dissapointment, she got her mother who didn't love kits. Pinkpaw touched noses, and sat beside her mom. "Finally Ravenkit," Willowstar said finally. _Yes! _thought Ravenkit excitedly. "You are from now on you are known as Ravenpaw, your mentor will be..." Willowstar paused. _Please let it be Lionscar! _Ravenpaw thought desperatley. "It will be Amberpool," she said finally. Ravenpaw stared in horror at her leader, Amberpool was nothing like her brother, Lionscar. She was cheerful, kind, not rough, always worried, enthusiastic, and is better at hunting! HUNTING! Ravenpaw sulked to Amberpool, and touched noses with her. "We are going to have so much fun!" Amberpool squealed in excitement. She was also optimistic, Ravenpaw was doomed.

Ravenpaw walked to the fresh kill pile, and sat beside Starpaw. "You don't seem very happy, you were hoping for Lionscar as your mentor weren't you?" he said. Ravenpaw didn't want to talk about it, but she knew he was going to pester her about it. "Yeah, instead I got Sparkle Positive as a mentor," she growled so nobody could hear except Starpaw. "I mean, honestly, she talks and gossips all day. Believe me, Iv'e heard her. She just doesn't take her mentorship seriously!" Ravenpaw sighed in distress. Starpaw looked at the troubled she-cat, she noticed how he wanted to comfort her, but had no words. He padded away, leaving her miserable about her mentor. Ravenpaw could hear him cursing under his breath. "What could I have said to her? I'm not a warrior apprentice! UHH! I never make a good impression in front of her!" Ravenpaw giggled slightly, it was a\true he was terrible at comforting people and made a mousebrain if he tried.

"Oh well," Ravenpaw sighed sadly. She wondered what was going to happen tomorrow with her slap happy mentor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Ravenpaw was with her mentor, and they were taking a tour. Only, it wasn't really a tour, more like chatting time. "Did you know that Littlesong really likes Jayflight? She stares at him, and since she can't speak, she can't tell him how she feels about him! It's a tragic romance!" Amberpool rambled. Ravenpaw rolled her eyes and kept walking. "Is there any important landmarks I should know of?" asked Ravenpaw trying to stay on topic. "No, so there was this Riverclan tom and he was in my way. So I said 'Excuse me fishbreath!' and he turned around and he was drop dead gorgeous!" Amberpool squealed. _My mentor obviously does not care about my training, and she thinks cute toms are more important. Wow, _thought Ravenpaw. Amberpool finally stopped talking, "So do you want to hunt? We can split up and I can go this way! Meet you back here at sunset!" Amberpool sprinted away before Ravenpaw could say anything. _What am I going to do!?_ panicked Ravenpaw. She walked through the forest aimlessly, not knowing where to go. She tried recognizing places, but since Amberpool didn't tell her landmarkings, she was lost. She did recognized the borders though, she was near Shadowclan border.

She went back to the clearing where Amberpool promised to be, and waited. _She will be back, and she will realize that she didn't teach me hunting techniques, and everything will be alright, _she thought, calming herself. "She wouldn't forget her apprentice," Ravenpaw reasurred herself. She listened at all the noises surrounding her, and scented everything. "That's a starling, that's an owl," she murmered to herself. If she was going to learn how to hunt, scenting was the building blocks to it. She practiced her hunting crouch, and gave herself critiques. "I should use my left side more, because I favor my right side," she said aloud. When she got bored, she realized it was already sunset. _She WILL be here, who would abondon their apprentice? _she thought reasurringly. She waited a little bit more, then she decided that she should trace her mentor's scent. She followed the scent trail, but it slowly grew cold and dark and her nose became numb. She couldn't smell anymore, and that was when Ravenpaw panicked. It was completley dark, and she could barley see what was in front of her.

She kept walking and stumbling through the forest blindly, not caring where she was going. _I only care about finding shelter from the this cold night, _she thought. Anger surged upon her. "What type of mentor leaves their apprentice, and forgets they had one!" she spat into the cold air. She shivered from the cold, and onwards she went. She lost all sense of directions, and she tripped on a tree branch. She scraped heself in the process, and was bleeding on her flank. She cried out in pain, not trying to atract attention. _I would be a tasty meal for a fox, _she thought. Ravenpaw kept walking and collapsed with exhaustion. Her paws were bleading from the cold, her ears where stinging from the nippy wind, and nose was clogging with the cold air. She buried herself into the grass, not caring where she was. "Must... go on," she rasped to herself. It was dark, cold, and she was starving and thirsty, but none of that mattered. She needed to go home. She sobbed, she did not know why she was crying but she was too tired to care. She heard a rustle in the bushes, and she froze in fear. "Show... show yourself," she cried out in fear. Outcame from the bushes a fox, and it looked like it was starving. Which meant it was desperate, she could see the ribcage and its fur was shaggy. It let out a yowl of triumph for finding prey. It lunged, but Ravenpaw was quicker. She sprinted away, but the fox was still on her heels. She turned sharply, and found a field of tall grass, and hid there. The fox was trying to pick up her scent from the tall grass, but it was of no use. The fox snarled in defeat, and stalked off looking for an easier meal to catch.

She slumped in exhaustien, and layed on her side. Blood was gushing from her side, her paws were dark red with her blood. Her nose and ears were stinging from the cold. She was starving and thirsty, and she has been up all night. She was sneezing, and coughing from running and trekking through the forest at night. But the best part, despite these problems, was that she was still alive. _My mentor didn't show me the territory, she didn't teach me to hunt, and to fight. But I am still alive, _she thought with relief. She stood up, and walked towards the forest, making sure the fox wasn't near her or the area. She walked, but tripped and fell into mud from the previous thunderstorm the day before. She stood up gasping, she was soaking wet with mud and rain. _Wonderful, absolutley wonderful, _she thought. She stepped out, and tried to give a groom to herself. But it was too dark to see what she was doing, so her pelt must have looked awful still. Bloody, muddy and wet, starving, thirsty, and exhausted, she found shelter near a dead tree. "It's better than nothing," she murmered quietly. She closed her eyes, and peace swept over her.

* * *

Starpaw paced back and forth, it was midnight and the search party had not returned yet. "Go to sleep, they will find her," his mentor, Lilypool, grunted in exhaustion. "She is my best friend, how should I not worry. Besides, someone will need to take care of her. Fall has come early..." he trailed off. He walked out of the medicine cat den, at the sound of the search party returning. They had worried looks on their faces, so Starpaw knew something was wrong. "We found her scent, and she walked all the way to the border of Windclan. But when we reached to that part. There was a strong scent of fox, and blood everywhere. We followed her scent trail, and found that the fox was gone. But she crossed the Windclan border, so we couldn't cross," Shardwing reported. Starpaw cursed the dang fox, and went to tell Amberpool the news. Amberpool apparently forgot all about her apprentice, and came back to camp. Everyone assumed that Ravenpaw was with her even though they couldn't see her. She also said that they split up to go hunting, and forgot that Ravenpaw did not know how to hunt. When Willowstar heard this, she was furious. She made sure that Ravenpaw was getting a different mentor, and Amberpool cried all night. Starpaw shook his head in disgust. He entered the den, and found Amberpool sleeping beside her brother, Lionscar.

"Amberpool, wake up!" he whispered loudly. "Wha-" she muttered, still half asleep. Starpaw explained the situation to Amberpool, "Oh that is terrible." She went back to sleep, and Starpaw was about to shout in anger. It was Amberpool's fault that Ravenpaw was out there bleeding to death, it was Amberpool's laziness that she forgot all about all about poor Ravenpaw. Sweetfern had yelled at Amberpool for about all of the evening, and cried for the other half. Starpaw exited the den, and stomped toward the medicine cat den. _Why does Amberpool not care? It is all HER fault that Ravenpaw is out there, and Ravenpaw was right about her, _he thought bitterly. The thought of Ravenpaw bloody, and sick out in the cold like that made him want to cry. "She is my best friend, and she is abandoned. She doesn't even know that some cats don't even care about this. Why!" he spat at the sky. "What did she ever do to you that made her deserve this, huh?!" he challenged the stars. First this mouse-brained prophecy, and now his best friend is dying somewhere in the wild. Tears sprang to his eyes as he remembered a childhood memory of them both.

"I will be Firestar, and you can be Brambleclaw," squeaked Ravenpaw when she was a kit. "Why are you always Firestar, and why am I Brambleclaw!" he pouted at the time. "Because I made the game," she said. The memory faded and tears sprang to his eyes. Then he asked the impossible question. What if she died, they did say they found blood that belonged to her. So what if she died? He would lose the only friend he ever had, she was with him since the beggining of time for him. He was only a moon older than her. She was with him on all of his crazy schemes, she was with him whenever they got in trouble. He burned with sadness and anguish on the inside. "You should try to get some sleep," his mentor mumbled. "I wish I could," he sighed. In truth he wasn't waiting for Ravenpaw to come, but he didn't want to have the same bloody prophecy again. He sighed with relief when he heard Lilypool snoring gently, indicating to him that she was asleep. He paced for a little while longer, hoping that dawn would light the sky soon. But time was eager to make him suffer, and the stars above glittered coldly. He gave in, and curled up in his nest.

To his distress, when he opened his eyes, he was in the sky looking down upon the lake. He looked up and faced the sky, and to much of his surprise he saw something different. It was of him and Ravenpaw walking together with his tail entwined with her hers, and he smiled at the scene. The he heard a screech of pain, and it hurt so much that he backed away. Then he forgot that this was when he plunged into the bloody lake. He wailed as the scent of tangy blood filled his nose as he plunged into the sticky liquid. _What if this is Ravenpaw's blood? _he gasped. "No!" he screeched. He needed to look around some more, he needed more time! H pushed upward, struggling against the slow liquid. _I will not die! _he thought. At last he pushed his way to the surface, and breathed in the fresh air. _Took you long enough to find something new, _a voice whispered. Starpaw turned to face the direction where the whisper came from. Then slowly everything dimmed away, and it faded completly. "Wait! I have more questions!" he yowled. "Starpaw wake up!"

He woke up and looked up. Lilypool faced him, and sighed with relief. "Are you okay? You were thrashing around your sleep saying 'blood' every second." She shook her head. "It's morning," she said cheerfully. "The search party had set of to go to Windclan, and ask if they saw our apprentice." Starpaw perked up at this, and was already bouncing out of the den. He breathed in the cold, fresh air of the beggining of fall. He heard a wail from Amberpool, and saw that she was stumblinbg down from the leader's den, and entered the Warrior's den. Willowstar came out shaking her head in disgust, and she turned to Starpaw. "She told me everything! I thought she was responsible, but apparently not. Who would be a good mentor?" Starpaw thought," how about Lionscar?" Willowstar shook her head, " he is a very good warrior, but has little patience. His skils should be used elsewhere. How about Shardwing, he hasn't had an apprentice for a long time." Starpaw shook his head in agreement. He only thought of responsible warriors for Ravenpaw, and he didn't want anything to happen to Ravenpaw like this again! "Good choice!" he said. Willowstar left him to his day, and he spent most of it collecting Coltsfoot, and Watermint. They were low on those two, and needed collecting.

"Ravenpaw," a voice whispered behind him. He turned around, and to his horror blood filled the forest floor. A silver she-cat walked next to him. "Remember what you have seen. Beware the ones closest to you," the she-cat whispered gently. The blood vanished, and the silver she-cat disapeared as well. He shook his head, what does this mean!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Ravenpaw woke up, but kept her eyes closed. She was in a much more comfortable spot than she was before, where was she? She opened her eyes, and she was in a den. _Home? _she thought. Had they brought her home? She stretched in delight, but realized this wasn't the apprentice's den. Where was she? She walked out of the den, and sunlight wrapped itself around her. She sighed, and soaked in the beautiful light, not knowing if she was in really in reality. "You are better I presume?" a voice said behind her. She turned around and faced a silver she-cat. "Where am I? It's so beautiful here!" Ravenpaw gasped. She got to look at her surroundings, and she was in a clearing. In the center of the clearing there was a pool, and the clearing was surrounded by lush green trees. But it was fall? The flowers were still perked up, not wilting. _Is this a dream? _Ravenpaw thought. "This is a dream, this is Starclan," the silver she-cat. "But you feel nourished though, don't you?"Ravenpaw nodded,"So I'm not dead?" "No you are not," she replied, amused. "By the way I am Silverstream, and I will help guide you if you ever need help." Silverstream stood, and walked to Ravenpaw, she was so close to her, Ravenpaw could see little stars in her fur. Ravenpaw breathed in her scent. "Watch for the Stars that plunge," Silverstream whispered. Ravenpaw awkwardly said thank you. Then Silverstream slowly faded, and everything was dulling. "Wait I have a question!" Ravenpaw yowled in desperation. And that was when she returned to reality. All her energy collapsed, and her pain increased as she crept back into reality. She looked at her surroundings, and she was now by the dead tree. But the surroundings didn't smell like Thunderclan anymore. She groaned at reality. "Why did Amberpool not show me the borders and the territory? I've seen her be responsible!" she mumbled to herself.

She got up, and her back shot with pain. She struggled to not screech in pain, for she knew if she did it woud bring attention to her. She gritted her teeth, and she trudged forward in the fall cold. She sneezed and coughed all the way to the border of Thunderclan. When she was about to cross, she saw a puddle. _What do I look like? _she thought. She peeked at her reflection, and she gasped in horror. Her reflection was a bloody cat, and mud caked her face. Her fur was messy and unkept. Leaves were in her fur, and she was half wet from the muddy, wet puddle. She shook her pelt, and looked in again. The leaves were gone, but she still looked like a kitten who was wet, and just got thorns in it's nest. She sighed with relief, she was on the Thunderclan moor now. She walked across the half way through the moor, and that was when she felt the pain in her paws for the first time.

She staggered across the moor, and stumbled over her bloody paws. She noticed splinters in them, but she didn't care. Her pelt was torn, and a huge gash was on her right side. She had mud crusted and stained on her pelt and face. She knew she was sick, and she graoned in pain. Her fur was a mess, and it was sticking out in all places. She needed help, she wanted her mom even if she was really strict. She wanted Starpaw to curl up beside her, and comfort her. Starpaw, HER best friend. The thought of him made her go on. She was striving on for him, for her clan. She was at the entrance to the forest, and she stopped. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, and pain overwhelmed her so much, that she fell to the ground paralyzed. She tried to yell, even if it was useless, but it didn't work. She struggled to stand up, but her legs were locked in place. She was there for a long time, and pain kept coming.

She finally heard shouts, and felt herself being picked up. Relief swept over her, she hoped it was her clanmates carrying her. But it didn't matter, she felt Silverstream near her and Ravenpaw knew that if Silverstream was there, it was safe. "I promised you I would always be here when you need help, and I have guided you out of death," Silverstream purred. _Thank you, _Ravenpaw thought before everything went black.

* * *

Starpaw paced around the camp, waiting for the search party to come. "Keep still will you? Go make yourself useful," Lilypool grumbled. Starpaw tilted his head, Lilypool seemed to get tired, and grumpier everyday. The Lilypool he used to know was patient, and quiet. He headed out of the medicine cat den. "Sorry," he muttered before he exited. Starpaw looked around and heard Mudface coughing. "I need to get some more Tansy and lavender. We also need to stock up on Yarrow," he muttered to himself. "I'm going to get some Tansy, Lavender, and Yarrow! Is that okay?" Starpaw called back. Lilypool grunted an approval, and he went on his way to find the herbs he just recited. _Should I leave Lilypool behind? She might snap an innocent kit, and she would be in trouble with the mother! _he thought. He shrugged off the thought, and kept going on his quest.

The forest rustled with tiny noises, the trees were in color, the air was brisk, and the sky was the color of Ravenpaw's eyes._ Ravenpaw where are you! _he shouted in his mind. His everyday dream showed that he and Ravenpaw would entwine lives with each other forever. He sighed in happiness. He wanted to see her so much! "If only Amberpool taught instead of gossiped!" he spat. He checked his normal spot for Yarrow, and found a clump near his oak tree. He put the yarrow in his mouth and made sure that none of it got swallowed. He collected Tansy and none of the Lavender he was growing was there. Starpaw frowned, and sniffed around. Some animal had eaten his Lavender. He shook his head in frustration. He turned around and saw Whisperpaw was running towards him. "We found Ravenpaw," she gasped for air, "there at the camp!" That was all he needed to know. He ran with full speed towards the camp. _Is she okay? What happened? Where has she been?! _he thought desperately. Starpaw had so many questions racing through his head!

He got to the camp, and he saw a cluster of cats. "Ravenpaw! Get away!" he shouted. Cats parted, and he saw Sweetfern bent over a brown ball of fur. But it wasn't only brown, but red and black. He realized with horror that it was Ravenpaw. "Get her to my den, now!" he shouted. Sweetfern picked her up, and carried her to the medicine cat den. "Ravenpaw is here Lilypool! We need to help her!" Starpaw called for his mentor. There was only silence, and nothing stirred in the dimly lit den. He growled in frustration. _Fine, I'll do this myself! he thought angrily. _He grabbed some Dock, Feverfew, Daisy leaves for Ravenpaw's aching joints, a ton of Marigold, a couple of cobwebs, and Lavender. Wait, he didn't have Lavender! _What am I supposed to calm her down with! _he thought, panicking. He looked around at his herb storage. _Chamomile! _he thought in delight. He grabbed and stuck it in her mouth. He moved her jaw up and down, and somehow managed Ravenpaw to swallow the pulp. He dressed her wounds with the marigold and cobwebs, he soothed her pads with the Dock, he gave her some Feverfew to help with her fever. Ravenpaw settled down and didn't jerk anymore. Starpaw sighed in relief and sat proudly. _I saved a cat without my mentor's help! _he thought. "Thank you Starpaw!" exclaimed Sweetfern. She started licking Ravenpaw's fur and Starpaw knew that Ravenpaw would be well cared for. He needed a quick meal and then he would track down his mentor.


End file.
